


"Rebound"

by DragonRose35



Series: The Adventures of Lucky and Ace [3]
Category: Pound Puppies (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode Tag: Rebound, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, animal relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Aka - Lucky Just Wants to Sleep





	"Rebound"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 3rd in the "Adventures of Lucky and Ace" series~
> 
> ~ D.C.

Looking blearily around the Headquarters Lucky grimaced slightly at all of the noise and the energy of the dogs still up and about. Normally Lucky didn’t mind it- in fact, he enjoyed it most of the time. But… now? After the exhausting day he just had. All he wanted to do was just sleep.

Going topside, Lucky decided to try and curl up in the little dog house that McLeish had gotten for all the dogs in the kennel- an upgrade from the doggy beds from before that were out in the open.

When he finally settled down, he let out a sigh of relief, and he closed his eyes-

“Lucky!”

-before they snapped wide open again and he grimaced again, crawling from his dog house and he looked at Strudel, who had come topside looking for him. “Yes, Strudel?” he asked and she shook her head.

“Do you know where I left my-” Lucky sighed, knowing that she was going to ask for one of her many human do-hickeys.

“Try checking your toolbox,” he suggested to her, knowing that, despite her intelligence, she sometimes always forgot to check the place most convenient.

“Ah! Of  _ course _ !” she barked in realization before ducking back down underneath the pound, back to their base and Lucky sighed again, deflating as no one was there to see him.

Deciding it would be best to seek a place of solitude, Lucky left towards the alleyway, before finally leaving the grounds altogether.

He had no idea for how long he walked, but eventually he made it to the nice, quiet, and  _ empty _ park and he sighed in relief, trudging over to a large oak tree and he curled up underneath it.

“You look… horrible,” a familiar voice spoke and Lucky groaned, blinking his eyes open as he looked around, before spotting the cat from Halloween- he still didn’t know his name, unfortunately. Though something looked different about him this time- he looked…  _ worried _ ?

“Worried about little old me?” Lucky asked with a large yawn, blinking sleepily at the cat. “Hectic day, is all. Energetic pup found her person and everything is…” he yawned again.

“It isn’t safe to sleep out in the park at night,” the cat said in warning and Lucky frowned, taking a moment or two to register the words before he sighed, deflating and he stood up shakily. “W-wait a moment, don’t get up-”

“No, no, it’s okay… I’ll just… go back to the pound…” Lucky muttered, though he really didn’t want to and the cat huffed in annoyance.

“You look like you’re going to drop dead on your paws if you spend another minute awake. So, look,” he sighed and shook his head, “I’ll keep watch and you can sleep, okay?”

Lucky frowned at this, “Why…?”

The cat shrugged though, and jumped up onto a bench nearby, “Will you accept my offer, or not?”

Lucky smiled a little and he curled back up on the ground, yawning again, before resting his head on his paws, “Thank you…” he trailed off and the cat smirked.

“Call me…” but Lucky was already asleep.


End file.
